Digimon World Tour: Preview
by Ornithoppip
Summary: For those of you who were disappointed with the "world tour" episodes that ended 02, I've got good news! Instead of what happened, this fic will be what should have happened! All disgruntled fans of the anime (for whatever reason), take a look!


I'm working on a lengthy series, which will be a complete rewrite of the World Tour episodes currently screening on Fox Kids. It's going to be the World Tour plus what everyone wanted to see, like romance, everyone eventually going Mega, and lots more fighting. So, to see how this will be recived, I'm publishing the parts everyone wants to see, namely the big battles and warp digivolvling.

The plot to this Arc is similar to the anime- Dark Towers popping up, digimon invading, that stuff. But the important changes are that a) the Digidestined meet up with the Nightmare Soldiers in Dramon Power, and know of Demon (Gah, the name Kreepimon sucks) and his involvement almost straight away. Second, Azulongmon didn't just give the power to go Mega to Veemon- instead, he took his 12 digicores and transformed each one into a new tag and crest. Davis got Miracles, Yolei got Passion (get your mind out of the gutter, those of you who are thinking of ways she's going to activate it) and Cody gets Integrity. Ken has Kindness and the other 8 have what they had in 01. These crests will give their digimon the ability to go to their mega forms once they are activated- being made of digi-god digicore they're much stronger than the original crests. Azulongmon has also outlined to them a phophecy similar to The Prophecy (funny how so many digimon fics include one of these) that foretells of what will happen in the world tour. Don't worry, fans, Black Wargreymon and Oikawa will be in here too.

Finally, for those of you with the Digimon CD, I will recommend to you some good tracks to play during the fight scenes (as no good fight is complete without them).

Imperialdramon/FM- Run Around,

Vikmon- Here We Go,

Valkyrimon- I'm Going Digital.

Enjoy! R&R!

(Dramon Power- Instead of meeting Triceramon like they do in the anime, the digidestined meet up with Skullsatamon, of Demon's Nightmare Soldiers, along with his flunkies Jagamon and Panjyamon.)

Skullsatamon twirled his huge staff in a figure-of-eight motion, knocking Aquilamon to the floor. Without pausing for breath, he fired a hail of bone splinters at Aquilamon, knocking him across the floor and causing him to dedigivolve to Hawkmon. Without stopping to think, Yolei ran to Hawkmon's side to check on her partner.

Hawkmon, are you alright? wailed Yolei, noticing the multitude of scratches the Nail Bone attack had given him.

Yolei! No! shouted TK, noticing what Yolei had not- Skullsatamon was quickly advancing towards her. Before TK could do any more, Skullsatamon grabbed Yolei by her coat and dangled her in the air.

You made a mistake, Yolei, and in this business there's no room for that kind of error! This is the end for you, Skull Hammer!

With amazing strength, Skullsatamon tossed Yolei into the air, and prepared to impale her with his barbed staff. However, Davis had other plans.

Let's see how strong you are without your staff! shouted Davis, jumping from the roof of the building to grab Skullsatamon's staff, which he had pulled back like a javelin. He pulled it out of the digimon's hand mid-flight, and crashed roughly to the ground next to Yolei.

do you realise how stupid a move that was? groaned Yolei, trying to pull herself up.

choice did I have? He would have killed you otherwise replied Davis

Well now it looks like he's going to get us both! gasped Yolei, noticing that Jagamon and Panjyamon were towering over them. However, the two ultimates were suddenly blasted back by a fierce blast of light.

What in the world where's that light coming from? shouted Cody from nearby. Kari's eyes widened as she traced the beams of light back to their source.

It's the crest! Davis, that light's coming from your crest! she called. 

Davis pulled out the golden necklace from the folds of his jacket. The symbol of Miracles was pulsing with golden light.

I guess I did it! I made my crest glow! whooped Davis.

And that means I can digivolve! added Veemon.

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

Davis's D3 shot a beam of light from it, which passed through the crest and sent the image of Miracles shooting into the air.

VEEMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO-

Veemon was covered in a blast of gold light, which caused him to evolve into ExVeemon. From somewhere, armour and muscle grew, transforming him into Paildramon. For a few seconds, the image of Azulongmon darted across the sky, sending a burst of stars and lightening to the ground below. The land below Paildramon's feet transformed into a volcano, and a cone of flame erupted below his feet. However, rather than burning him, the flame began to reshape Paildramon's body, transforming him into a monstrous dragon. His insectoid armour turned into a dark black exo-frame, and his body finished his transformation into a huge lizard. Paildramon had become a huge armoured dragon, with golden claws, an ivory mask and a cannon on his back. His wings fanned out as he bellowed his name-

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF)

(Digimon Analyser)

I am Veemon's fully-evolved form, the mega digimon Imperialdramon! I am the king of all dragon digimon, and if anyone disputes it they're obliterated by my Positron Laser and Giga Crusher!

The balance of power is once again tilting in our favour! bellowed Imperialdramon.

So this is your true power, growled Skullsatamon.

Fried Potato! shouted Jagamon, firing a stream of fiery liquid at Imperialdramon. The goo splattered across his breastplate, but the huge dragon was merely annoyed by the attack.

This armour's brand new, and you go and mess it up with your poor attempt at cookery? I'll make Julienne fries out of you! assured Imperialdramon. He flashed his huge golden claws, and in a few seconds Jagamon was nothing more than a few slices of disintegrating data.

You can deal with fire, but what if I clip your wings with my ice? Ice Fist of the Beast King! shouted Panjyamon, firing a double-barrelled ice punch at Imperialdramon's wings. However, the dragon mega flapped his wings, and the air storm blew Panjyamon's two blast back at him.

Ice Sword! shouted Panjyamon, forced to destroy his own blasts so they didn't freeze him. Ice Sword! he yelled once more, only this time he was diving at Imperialdramon with his sword above his head. Imperialdramon simply grabbed the blade, and with a blast of dragon's fire melted it down to slag.

Your sword's as tough as an icicle in July. This is a real attack! he assured, as the cannon on his back whined into life.

Positron Laser! Imperialdramon called, firing a thick laser blast that punched through Panjyamon and deleted him in a flash of energy.

I've got another Positron Laser with your name on it, Skullsatamon! shouted Imperialdramon, turning to face the digimon's evil leader.

Sorry Imperialdramon, but my doctor told me to cut down on my positive particles. Perhaps when I'm in better health! joked Skullsatamon, disappearing in a cloud of fire. 

Without any reason to be in it any longer, Imperialdramon left his mega form and shrunk back into Veemon.

That wash an awful joke! Doctorsh, huh! Who does he think he ish anyway? grumbled Veemon.

Yeah, he should just leave the jokes to the professionals from now on, grinned Davis. Like us!

Versailles, the Free Fight- Joe and Cody are in Australia, where they meet up with Dingo, one of the Australian DD, and Eucalyptus, Gennai's ozzie equivalent. They meet the 3 Mamemon brothers (Bigmamemon, Metalmamemon and Mamemon) who are having a banquet . They chase them out, and meet up with Marine Devimon, second of the Nightmare Soldiers. He wastes the Mamemon, drains their energy and evolves into Pukumon.

What's the secret of that crest, Joe? asked Dingo.

The crests give us older kids the ability to get our partner to the Ultimate level- began Joe. He was quickly forced to shove Dingo aside to prevent them becoming skewered by another volleys of Pukumon's spines.

And now would be a good time to use it! he added.

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON) 

A storm covered the bay, and forks of lightening suddenly began to course across the water. The water beneath Ikkakumon turned into a swirling waterspout, which pulled some of the stray thunderbolts into it as Ikkakumon started his digivolution.

Ikkakumon digivolve to-

The vortex of energy transformed the walrus-like Ikkakumon into an upright warrior, who looked like a cross between a grizzly bear, a walrus and a giant sea turtle. He grabbed one of the thunderbolts from the sky and shaped it into a huge chronodigizoid hammer.

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF) 

Joe's got the right idea. We need to use our highest forms if we want to beat Pukumon! shouted Dingo, sending a beam of light from his digivice at Coelamon. It covered him, and he undertook a less fancy, but no less effective transformation. Under the glow, huge blades and spikes sprouted from everywhere on Coelamon's armour, and his body grew longer as spikes and armour fused into a chitinous jacket.

Coelamon digivolve to SCORPIOMON! shouted the battleship-like crustacean, and he streaked through the water like an insectoid knife towards Pukumon. The three met in the middle, and soon a swirling melee had erupted between the three. Pukumon fired spines and punches, which were blocked by Zudomon's hammer or incinerated by Scorpiomon's Tail Blade. From the sidelines, Cody watched, seeming helpless.

They've battled him to a stalemate. Both of them are equally matched, so there's nothing they can do that their opponent can't counter, noted Cody.

Cody, why won't ya let me fight? As Submarimon, I could help Zudomon and Scorpiomon, even if it's just a bit protested Armadillomon.

No! It's too risky- they're Ultimate digimon and even Megas out there. Not even an Armour digimon would last five seconds against Pukumon's strength! I don't want you to get hurt Armadillomon. If TK was here

If TK was here, then what? replied Armadillomon harshly.

If he was here, I might have a better idea of what to do with Angemon's help you could digivolve to Shakkoumon but more importantly, maybe I'd no how to act and what to do and I wouldn't be so scared

Armadillomon, we're swept up in the biggest challenge of our lives, here the fate of the world rests in the hands of a bunch of kids

Kids seem to handle it pretty well, I mean look at all those Saturday morning cartoon shows, with the super-team teenagers and their city-stompin' robots joked Armadillomon.

I find it so difficult to come to terms with it all any mistake I make could have disastrous consequences. If I fail, the world will be at risk

Don't go digging yourself into a hole, Cody! If you think you'll fail before you've even begun, you'll destroy your confidence! You're not so small, Cody- we've all had to grow up fast, and we're all scared about what might go wrong, but you wouldn't have been picked for this job if you were going to flinch at the last moment. And, I know you're not a coward not after the things you did in the past- like that time you stood up to Black Wargreymon, or when you saved everyone from Megaseadramon in that Oil Rig? You're one tough guy, and you're stronger than you look. We're all in the same boat, Cody, and we don't just row it by pushin' each others' oars, but with our own. You've gotta believe in yourself

As Armadillomon finished his speech, the crest around Cody's neck pulsed into life. 

Well, I guess what I said got through, smiled Armadillomon.

It sure did, pal, said Cody, examining the design on the crest Now I know what Integrity means. You've got to give it your all no matter how big you are, stand tall and fight a good fight, with all your strength, and know that there are always people there for you. So let's put that to practice, shall we?

I thought you'd never ask!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

ARMADILLOMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO-

Cody's D3 sent a blaze of light into the air, which projected the image of his crest of Integrity into the air. Armadillomon rapidly grew larger, his armoured body growing into the thick plating and spikes of Ankylomon, and he jumped into the light. The crest took on the form of an angel for a second, and Ankylomon's armoured form transformed into the steel angel Shakkoumon. Then, Shakkoumon started to transform like some superhero's mech, his clawed fists transforming into a pair of huge battlecannons that snapped into place on his back. From inside Shakkoumon, a light escaped, and Shakkoumon split apart into pieces of armour- chest plate, gauntlets, facemask, and leg greaves. The light transformed into a human form, a gigantic warrior humanoid that looked like some great combination of man and walrus. The armour snapped into plate over his body, and he conjured a huge icy axe into his hand. Shaking it in the now-arctic wind, he roared his name like a battle cry-

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF)

(Digimon Analyser)

Vikmon is the legendary commander of the Deep Savers, the Viking warlord who commands an army of sea digimon. He loves to fight more than anything else and is a master at using his Viking Axe to crush his enemies!

Vikmon charged headlong into the water, straight at Pukumon. He swung his axe in an arc and smashed Pukumon across the water.

Glad you could join us, Vikmon! rumbled Zudomon.

I wouldn't miss this fight for anything! Let's burst this blowhard blowfish! replied Vikmon.

The bigger they come the larger a splash they make, when I perforate you with Needle Squall! assured Pukumon, sending another rain of spikes at the digimon.

Vulcan's Hammer! retorted Zudomon, sending a lightening storm at Pukumon which shot all the spikes out of the air.

This is how you use spikes in an attack, Pukumon! Buzzsaw Bomber! called Scorpiomon, curling up and charging at Pukumon, a mass of cutting blades. He body slammed the huge fish underwater, hacking at him with numerous steel blades.

Tail Blade! gurgled Scorpiomon, sending Pukumon out of the water and up into the air with a crescent slash of energy.

Looks like it's my serve- to you, Vikmon!

Zudomon hefted his huge hammer and knocked Pukumon into the air like he was playing tennis, right at Vikmon. The huge Nordic digimon crouched down and aimed his cannons at the rapidly approaching Pukumon.

Arctic Blizzard! yelled Vikmon, sending a wave of ice and cold at Pukumon. It instantly turned the hapless blowfish into a ball of ice, which exploded into hundreds of shards of snow. Pukumon fell to earth like a burst balloon, but to the others' surprise he began to glow, shrink and dedigivolve, landing with a rather weak in the bay. Vikmon and Scorpiomon devolved back to Armadillomon and Crabmon, while Zudomon scooped up the fallen digimon that was once Pukumon. He reached land and shank back to Gomamon.

Is this little fella Pukumon? mumbled Dingo, examining the washed-up digimon.

This little guy's a Tsubomon noted Cody. That's the fresh form of-

finished Armadillomon. How'd a nice guy like him end up such a mean monster?

cough I'll explain, I guess spluttered Tsubomon, who was coming round.

Lady Devimon, Skullsatamon and myself are not what we appear to be. Our captured us and used spells to transform us into evil ultimate-level digimon like Marinedevimon. Because you defeated Pukumon, it broke the spells and turned me back to normal. If you can defeat Lady Devimon and Skullsatamon too, it will free them and he will have no way to access this world. That's the best way to stop him. Not the only way, but I suppose that one's the least messy.

Eeyew, In that case, I don't even want to know what the other options are, said Joe.

(Name not confirmed yet)- Yolei and Kari are in Russia, where they meet Lady Devimon. Although she wreaks havoc, Yolei is still hesitant to fight. However, in defence of Sylphimon, she attacks Lady Devimon with a skateboard. Right before Lady Devimon nails her with her spear arm, Hawkmon pulls her to safety.

She was going to kill you gasped Hawkmon. 

Demon's magic is strong, said Yolei.

You think she was being controlled to do this? snapped Hawkmon. Are you nuts?

Cody said those digimon were under Demon's control. I know that underneath, there's a digimon that's kind and good. We mustn't destroy her!

You are sorely mistaken, Yolei! Who do you think it was that brought those digimon to him in the first place? I have always been his servant, and I'm sure he'll be very pleased when I deliver him your life essence! If you won't fight me, then that makes my job a whole lot easier! screeched Deathmon.

You can't fool me! That's not the real Mon talking! It's Demon's spell!

Why won't you face facts? What do I have to do to prove to you, I'm evil to the digicore?

Deathmon then noticed Kari, who until then had been helping out some of the nearby people.

Hahahaha! Would a kind and good digimon do this? DEATH ARROW!

To Yolei's horror, Deathmon suddenly shot a grey bolt of energy, which struck Kari straight in the chest. It hurled her backwards and into a wall, where she collapsed. The colour drained from her body, leaving her pale an monochrome, like a black and white photograph. Kari's energy formed into a little ball which was swallowed up into Deathmon's eye.

Oh, she's not dead, if that's what you're thinking. I just removed her soul from her body to make things more unpleasant for you. Because everyone knows, you wouldn't attack me, would you? Or will you be forced to hurt an innocent digimon to save your friend? What to do, what to-

Deathmon was cut off mid-sentence as a gout of red energy suddenly smashed her to the floor. Her eye widened as she saw Yolei, the red energy surging from her crest like an inferno and covering her in an angry aura.

You monster! You inhuman beast! I was wrong! You really are evil! But you made one heck of a mistake, Deathmon- I may not like to hurt innocent digimon, but you're guilty as sin and no-one hurts my friends!

Yolei's really on fire! I never knew she had this much anger inside of her! said Gatomon.

Yolei's passionate about protecting her friends. I have the feeling she's seen too many people hurt indirectly by her actions- first me and now Kari- and her crest is working on overdrive. One side, Gatomon- now this is my fight and my fight alone!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

From Yolei's D3, a beam of light burst forth, lighting up every inch of her crest and causing the symbol of her crest of Passion to fly forth. The flaming red energy curled around Hawkmon, and he began his transformation.

HAWKMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO-

The energy turned into a cyclone of power, and Hawkmon flashed between Aquilamon and then Sylphimon. The whirlwind turned into a pulsing column of power, which took the form of a human. It began to take on the shape of Sylphimon, but started growing taller and more muscular. Dark green and gold armour plating started to overlay on top of him, turning into a full-body suit that made him look like a cross between Sylphimon and MagnaAngemon. The emeralds covering the suit pulsed with life and the armoured warrior stretched out his metal wings, leaping into the air and announcing his presence-

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF)

(Digimon Analyser-)

I am Valkyrimon, The fully evolved form of Hawkmon. My armour is impenetrable to attack but so light I can fly through the air. I use my twin braces to fire a hail of energy bolts called Aurvandil's Arrow!

You wanna piece of me?! shrieked Deathmon, her two clawed hands transforming into two flaming swords.

I'll cut you down to size! Fenrir Sword! announced Valkyrimon, lunging at her with an icy blue blade. The two began duelling, both occasionally striking blows on the other, wearing each other down. Black blood was dripping down Deathmon's sides, while a thin trickle of blue energy was covering Valkyrimon.

I won't let you win! assured Yolei, looking at Kari's prostate form. The energy from her digivice streamed into Valkyrimon's sword, which glittered even stronger and sent a beam of energy at Deathmon, striking her in the eye. As she staggered back, Valkyrimon delivered his attack. He set upon Deathmon with hailing blows, carving the enormous monster up like a turkey. Chunks of data hit the floor and disintegrated, and Valkyrimon stopped when he suddenly noticed Deathmon had been whittled down to half her previous size and was missing a couple limbs.

I think she's armless now, Valkyrimon! laughed Gatomon.

It's time I finished this, said Valkyrimon. The two shield-like braces on his arms transformed into a pair of crossbow-like devices, which he aimed straight at Deathmon.

Aurvandil's Arrow! called Valkyrimon, firing a barrage of explosive energy shots at Deathmon. The shots ripped the digimon up like tissue paper, and she exploded into a cloud of data and static. With Deathmon destroyed, the colour flowed back into Kari, and Valkyrimon devolved back to Hawkmon.

Curse you, Yolei! snarled Salamon, Deathmon's shattered rookie, as it staggered out from a pile of dust. This isn't the end she cursed as she too was deleted. The remains of Deathmon faded into nothingness.

Rumble at Rockafeller- Davis is in New York, helping rescue digimon with the help of Micheal, Mimi and Sam. Being first generation DD, Micheal and Sam, still have their crests. However, they once again run into Skullsatamon, who promises to destroy them now that Lady Devimon and Marine Devimon have been destroyed. Although they destoy his minion Cherrymon in Central Park, Skullsatamon is still ready for more and opens up a gate to the Back Dimension where Demon dwells.

This time you're the fools, digidestined! The dark gate is opening, and now I don't need lady devimon and marine devimon In order to reach my mega form!

Streaks of black lightening started to hit the floor, and the digidestined watched in horror as the air started to twist and morph into something that looked sickeningly like a face

Here Is The Boon Of Demon, My Champion. Destroy Imperialdramon And The Others!

Skullsatamon was struck by a bolt of the dark lightening, and his whole body was covered in flame. The digidestined watched as he transformed into a towering digimon the size of a skyscraper. 

The digidestined had never seen anything like it- the digimon resembled their old friend Digitamamon because of his egg-like body, but that was where the similarities ended. Lurching out of the hole in the front of his charcoal-like shell was a pair of crocodile-like jaws, covered in dozens of eyes. They were constantly blinking and only a few were open at once, but it was certainly an unsettling sight, as his entire purple-crimson body was covered in blinking yellow eyes- even his arms, wings and legs, which were scaly and tipped with rather long claws.

(Digimon Analyser)

This is the mega digimon known as Devitamamon, but there's never been one this big! It's said that when all of his eyes open at the same time, he uses his Darkness Eye attack that fires beams of darkness in every direction! There'd be no escaping that attack! said Micheal, reading the D-Terminal.

He's one big, bad egg, noted Veemon. It'll be a challenge to take him down, but I have faith in you two! he said, indicating Palmon and Betamon.

He's got faith in us now? grumbled Betamon.

Who's the experienced digimon around here anyway? added Palmon.

These crests will give Betamon, Gabumon and Palmon the ability to reach their mega forms, right? said Sam.

That's the plan said Davis.

In that case, let's get to work!

The images of Miracles, Sincerity, Command and Nobility shot into the night sky, and the group of digimon began their transformation.

VEEMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO-

PALMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO-

BETAMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO-

GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO-

As Veemon grew into Paildramon and begun his transformation into the huge dragon form of Imperialdramon, Seadramon tripled in size and was wrapped in golden Chronodigizoid armour. Lillymon shaped a huge lash and sword from the energy that was wrapped around her, which was transforming into a green and red battlesuit, and Gabumon gradually transformed himself into a huge cyborg dinosaur. In a few seconds it was all over, and Imperialdramon, Metalseadramon, Rosemon and Machinedramon stood side by side by side by side.

You think you can stop me? bellowed Devitamamon.

I think I can erase you, replied Machinedramon. Giga Cannon!

River of Power! added Metalseadramon, their beam attacks cutting huge grooves into Devitamamon's shell.

I'll tie him up, suggested Rosemon. We'll topple him like a big redwood!

Are you sure that's such a good idea? asked Metalseadramon.

I know exactly what I'm doing! Thorn Whip! called out Rosemon, wrapping her thorn-studded whip around Devitamamon's arm. However, anyone could tell you that's not a good idea when an opponent is ten times your size, and with a flick of the wrist Devitamamon sent Rosemon crashing into Metalseadramon.

I hate to say I told you so

Not another word!

Positron Laser! yelled Imperialdramon, raining down shots from the cannon on his back, aiming to give Devitamamon a few black eyes.

I'm getting bored of this, complained Devitamamon. Darkness Cloud!

From the depths of his shell, Devitamamon shot a cloud of oily smoke that engulfed Imperialdramon and started to eat at his armour.

What's happening to me? roared Imperialdramon, before he crashed to the ground. He struggled to get up, but to no avail.

My Darkness Cloud can mutate whatever it touches, said Devitamamon gleefully. I've changed your armour to lead and soon you'll go the same way!

Imperialdramon, no! I've got to get this stuff off! protested Davis, trying to break the lead that was covering Imperialdramon with a beam from his digivice.

Maybe he's got something there! Everyone, channel your power to Imperialdramon! shouted Sam. Micheal, Mimi, use your digivices!

Mimi and Micheal fired beams from their digivices at Imperialdramon, and so did Machinedramon, Metalseadramon and Rosemon.

What's your plan, Sam? asked Mimi.

Remember that part of Azulongmon's prophecy? The dark hunter will try his utmost to wrap the children in darkness, and the light must fight to push it back. Not only did children mean us Chosen and the light mean Azulongmon, but it also meant our digimon. With Azulongmon's Digicores giving them power they're linked to him, making them sorta like his children, and we have to use our light to push back this darkness that's wrapping up Imperialdramon!

As Sam finished, there was a burst of light, and the remaining lead was broken away. Palmon, Gabumon and Betamon devolved to their Rookie forms, but Imperialdramon kept growing bigger.

What's happening to him? asked Davis.

The energy from our digivices must have increased Imperialdramon's power, said Micheal. Who knows what's going to happen next!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

Imperialdramon started transforming- not into another form, but a physical transformation. His lizard-like body started transforming into a huge, robotic dragon.

IMPERIALDRAMON, MODE CHANGE!

The huge mechanical Imperialdramon started transforming into a human form. He straightened up and stood upright, and his reptilian arms and legs transformed into a more human shape. His head and torso merged into a huge chest, with Imperialdramon's ivory mask stylised on the new digimon's Breastplate. One hand became a huge Buster-Gun like weapon, sporting the cannon that was on Imperialdramon's back, while the other transformed into a huge metal fist. A silver-blue knight's head stretched out, and the transformation was complete.

IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF)

That's amazing gasped Mimi.

said Davis, grinning like a maniac.

So you're bigger and... bipedal. What makes you think you can beat me?

Well, there's this- said Imperialdramon, picking up Devitamamon and tossing him into the air. Devitamamon stretched his wings and took to the air.

I won't stop until you're destroyed! I won't disappoint Demon!

With a loud crackling, every eye on Devitamamon's body snapped open and stared at Imperialdramon.

Darkness Eye! cackled Devitamamon, his whole body glittering red. Imperialdramon said nothing, but fired a white sphere from his cannon. It burst against Devitamamon's shell and transformed into a huge forcefield.

Ahaha- Uh Oh. 

The beams fired off, but didn't get far as they exploded and torched Devitamamon.

You've screwed up everything so far, Devitamamon, and we've always beaten you, and I don't intend to break with either tradition right now, said Imperialdramon, taking to the air. The huge cannon on his arm started to suck in energy, and the whole of his body shined as he channelled his energy into it.

GIGA CRUSHER! shouted Imperialdramon, firing a roaring gold flame at Devitamamon. It punched straight through the enormous digimon, and he shattered into shards like a pane of glass. As Devitamamon shattered, there was a blast of thunder- or was it more like a roar of anger?- and then the shards of the last Nightmare Soldier exploded into nothingness. Imperialdramon landed on the floor, exhausted, and shrank all the way back to Demiveemon.

Wow, what a rush, noted the tiny fairy.

cheered Davis, grabbing his partner. You were fantastic! Amazing! Stupendous! Spectacular! Phenomenal! Um

suggested Demiveemon.

added Davis.

Nope, we've used that one

So, reply and rate, tell me what you think! This is the fan's version of the end of 02, so tell me what should be in it!


End file.
